Treasure Memories?
by NickoSkiadrum
Summary: Rufus,Orga, and Sting have a chat... But suddenly they meet Rogue for another Reasons... Maybe we could know what are they talking about XD.. Sorry for the bad summary


**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL XD**

**RUFUS AND ORGA TAKING A BREAK AFTER TAKING A JOB….. They are having a lunch**

"Rufus, have you had anything to eat or drink?"

"Well, let's see. I had steak and eggs and two biscuits for breakfast," said Rufus. "Oh, and two cups of coffee."

Orga stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm kidding. I know the rules. This is not my first surgery."

Orga glared. "behave."

"Remember. back in X789? When we still newbie , we are in the Sabertooth. Then we accidentally went off and meet that two dragons…. I mean Dragon Slayers.."

"I don't remember that. But I believe you." Rufus turned to the Orga. "My memories like a computer."

"And guess how old I am?," said Orga.

Rufus said. "Says here you're 23."

"That's right. And I never forget a thing."

"Well, that's very impressive," said the Rufus with no particular interest. "Master will be in shortly." Rufus turned and walked away.

"I hate being put under," said Orga.

"You'd rather be awake while Master speak on you?"

"I think I could take it."

**Sting walked in and says "Yo…."**

Rufus said "Oh, Sting, looks like my memories has correct that you have been here."

"Is that so? I'm hungry after all," said Sting.

"Oh. You're cancelling the mission?" said Orga.

"No," said Sting. "I have accomplished it…"

Rufus and Orga eyes widened.

Rufus said "According to my memories that Sting is only enough for accomplished that Mission."

Sting said "Well, I can assure, Orga, that you don't want to have to bluff your way through this Mission."

"No, of course not." Orga stuck his tongue…. " I just get little sick after all"

"How are you feeling, Orga?" Said Rufus

"Okay, I guess." Orga took the capsule. "How long I'm gonna healthy?"

"According to my memories , your capsule actives about one hour. But then you were in recovery for nearly two hours." Said Rufus.

"Wow. I must have really been knocked out. What time is it?"

Sting checked his watch. "A little after five."

"HOOOOOOOHH …. I'm glad….. Did I say anything to you when they brought me in?"

"That was funny reaction…. " Sting laughed

"Yeah. You said you were thirsty. So, I gave you some Sprite. And then I fed you a few crackers." Said Rufus

"Oh, yeah. Now I remembered. I'm such forgetful" Orga laughed at himself

"But the Sprite helped." Said Rufus

"That's right. Now it's coming back." Sting thought for a few seconds.

"It's a lot better than feeling the knife." Said Orga

"That stuff works fast." Rufus Thinks

"Oh, Sting, what about Rogue? Isn't he coming?." Said Orga

"He said He wouldn't interested….. Man ….." Sting confused

"I think we would been here until night." Said Lector

"Are you sure? We could come up tonight." Said Sting

"Well…okay—if you're sure." Said Orga

Rufus : "So, it's got to be tonight. There's gonna be strange why Rogue called us there. Then I'll gotta do something. You just make sure nobody walks in on me."

Sting : "Right."

Rufus : "Because remember: I'm taking most of the risk, but you're getting half of the money."

Orga : "Don't worry, Man—I'll have your back."

Rufus took a peek. He saw Rogue twisting a silver ring on his right index finger. He heard the elevator doors open and felt herself being wheeled out, and down a hallway. He saw Rogue with the man injuried …..

Rufus could feel the man body being transferred from the opponent's magic.

After some talking in the distance that he couldn't quite make out, Rufus said : "Okay, then. Here we go."

Rogue recognized the voice. It was Rufus.

The man felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

The man said "No, wait—I'm awake! Help!" But he could not speak. He couldn't open his eyes.

Sting jerked and face Rogue . "Hey Rogue ! who did this ?"

Rogue said " Dunno…"

"What do you mean ?"

"Maybe he's having bad dream!"

Rufus screamed " My memories thought too…."

What a horrific nightmare. The man gently touched the area of his surgery. It was the exact location as in his dream.

Then he noticed that he was surrounded and screamed .

"HUUUUUOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WHERE AM I?"

"What are you in for?" Orga like prison talk. Rufus _felt_ like a prisoner after that nightmare.

Still no answer.

"Maybe we should taking him to Hospital…." Said Rufus

**IN THE HOSPITAL…..**

A nurse walked in. "Here's a little medicine to help you , Mister."

"Oh, thanks….. But I eat it later." Said the man

"Well, the doctor ordered it, so…"

As the man took the little paper cup with two pills in . The nurse handed her a glass of water, and the man drank part of it. Rufus,Orga,Sting,And Rogue just stand and watching….

"Sweet dreams," said the nurse, as she walked out.

But after a few minutes, They talked…..

"What's your name?" Said Rogue

"Ferry….."

"Then…. What's wrong with you having a weird dream like that?"

"It hadn't been a dream after all. It was happening right now. Help! He's trying to—"

"He? Who do you mean?" Said Orga

"STEAL THAT TREASURE !"

"What?" Screamed Rufus

"No, no, no!" thought Ferry. He's stealing the treasure. And now he's going to go!I lost my chance … Ow shit man !" Ferry whining while covering his face

**WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS MAN NAMED FERRY ? ARE HE HAS A BAD DREAM? WELL SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER.. SEE YOU GUYS **


End file.
